Words like love and lust
by fuzzylumpkinNlove
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang stumble upon a hidden castle that is inhabited by three mysterious creatures One who wants to take inuyasha from Kagome. IK,MS RR please
1. Default Chapter

Four letter words like love and lust  
  
a/n: Everyone else puts a authors note at the top of the page, so I decided to do it too. Yea for me and Sugar, And Caffeine, and apples. Ya know apples make you more hype than sugar does? I didn't either, but maybe Shippou eats a lot of apples that's why hes so hyper. Who knows???? I sure as don't so on with the fic! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, On the first star I see....Why am I wasting my time I'll never own him so to hell with it.  
  
Lust  
  
Everyone looked at Unmei.  
  
"What are you yelling about Unmei?" Said Yume looking rather peeved cause all the attention on her was gone.  
  
"Don't ya see him Yume, It's a Kitsune (Spell check please 0_0) he's soooo cute!!" Unmei squeal. Yume turned around and sure enough there sat a Kitsune on the ground looking at them in awe.  
  
"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" said Yume who in turn picked him up and twirled him in her arms around and around tell he yelled stop and she sat them down. "Shippo are you okay?" said Kagome.  
  
Shippou: @_@  
  
"Just making sure your okay Shippou." Kagome said, before Yume literally dragged Shippou over to Unmei who couldn't get out the water, because of her tail.  
  
Inuyasha huffed, "Feh! You people really think that piece of shit is cute."  
  
Yume turned around and said "He's so cute Inuyasha, but your fine." She was by Inuyasha's side in seconds, circling him. "Yea cute ass, Sexy eyes too." She said huskily. She walked behind him again and squeezed his butt.  
  
Inuyasha spun around, "What the fuck, Wench! Your so...." before Inuyasha could finish Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs "Sit Boy!! You never talk to a girl that way"  
  
I'll talk any fucking way I please" huffed Inuyasha through the dirt.  
  
"Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit boy." Said Kagome "Will he ever learn."  
  
Inuyasha:@_@  
  
"I think I'm in love" said Yume  
  
"Nay, You just died for attention." Said Taikou laughing  
  
"Hey, What is that suppose to mean?" said Yume  
  
"That you.."  
  
Taikou was interrupted by our favorite monk  
  
"Can't you keep your hands away from people just for a couple of seconds" said Sango  
  
"Nope afraid not." Said Miroku  
  
"HENTAI!" yelled Sango. She beat the top of his head before turning around. "I'm afraid you will learn."  
  
Miroku: @_@  
  
"Guess what? We have decided your sleeping arrangements." Said Taikou after coming out of a semi-circle that Yume, the strangle Shippo, and Unmei were in.  
  
"What can't we pick where we sleep?" said Kagome  
  
"As long as I don't sleep with the lecher." Said Sango  
  
"As long as I am sleeping with my beloved Sango" said Miroku  
  
"Who give a shit" said Inuyasha dusting himself off.  
  
"When will you learn?", Said Kagome rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, it's a surprise", Said Unmei. "We'll tell you after dinner." said Yume. "You'll love them said Taikou. While the whole time Shippo's prancing around saying "I know where your sleeping, I know where your sleeping"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Shippo who quickly cried out and was grabbed by Yume. "Hahahaha!!" said Shippo sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Brat" said Inuyasha.  
  
They started the long walk to the castle until they realized that Unmei wasn't with them.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Yume. "There's no way I'm carrying Unmei again, it's so your turn Taikou." Taikou flicked her ear and snap her finger and said "I got it!", "I'll give her legs!" Yume clapped and said "What a great Idea."  
  
Inuyasha groaned " Crazy Bitches"  
  
"Sit Boy" said Kagome  
  
"HENTAI" said Sango, not even bothering to turn around to look where he is just swung her arm and hit him.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes after he got up and said "I'll carry Unmei okay, now just shut up with the mindless bickering." He stomped back and a few seconds later was carrying a very angry mermaid on his back.  
  
"You bitches, I can't believe you left me again, Gods I want to just Argh." Said Unmei  
  
"Argh yourself bitch." Said Taikou  
  
"I'm not a female youkai assholes. So let's go already before my tail dries out." She said  
  
"Yea, lets last time she was bitching the whole month." And with that Yume snapped her fingers.  
  
They appeared at the front gate of a GIGANTIC hut. The inside was full of fountains, which Unmei was set in the first one immediately. All the fountains were connected by tunnels which Unmei swam through "Good night you guys, I'm not hungry." She said and swam away.  
  
On their right was a very, very, large dining hall and through a door on the left was the kitchen. On their left were 7 doors. The first two doors were Taikou and Yume's rooms. Taikou's room was pretty plain, It was a full length mirror with a vanity desk, walk-in-bath/closet, and a HUGE canopy bed that took up like half the room.  
  
Miroku leaned over "Wonder what she does in there?" he whisper to Sango  
  
Sango blushed and yelled "HENTAI" for the fourth time that day and hit Miroku over the head.  
  
Yume's room was full of mirrors and had two Vanity desk, one full of hair supplies and the other was empty. She had three dressers instead of a closet.  
  
"I'm really scared of closed spaces!" she said (Claustrophobia, I kind of got it)  
  
Her bed was huge it had a shear cloth hanging around it so you couldn't see inside.  
  
Miroku leaned over again, "Don't even say it!" said Sango holding up her hand.  
  
Miroku straighten back up and said "So where are we sleeping?" Yume was prancing and flipping and around, and since she didn't look like she was answering Taikou did.  
  
"Well I was thinking that Kagome-Sama could sleep with Inuyasha."  
  
"Or he could sleep with meee!!!" said Yume  
  
Taikou raised an eyebrow "Or you could sleep with Sango-Sama."  
  
"Or you could sleep with me!!!" said Yume and jumped on his back  
  
"What the hell is up with you bitch." Said Inuyasha he rarely got took by surprise and was furious some hyper-active fairy could do it.  
  
"Or you could sleep with Yume.", Said Taikou after taking a long sigh.  
  
"Or you could sleep with Me.", Said Unmei from the fountain in Yume's room.  
  
"Yea that's the bad thing about the fountains Unmei can bop up anytime she wants to." said Yume giggling.  
  
"I don't think that's bad at all." Said Unmei glaring daggers at Yume.  
  
"Yea, usually it isn't unless your bitching about something that happen or your just hyper." Said Taikou ignoring the fight that Yume had gotten herself into with Inuyasha.  
  
How the hell I'm supposed to sleep with you, I can't breathe under water." Said Inuyasha still pissed that Yume had jumped on his back.  
  
"Just saying something, I don't sleep either,I don't know!" she said and dunk into the water.  
  
"Harsh Inuyasha" said Kagome  
  
"You could have let her down easier Inuyasha." Said Miroku  
  
Inuyasha wasn't listening because he was glaring daggers at Yume who in turn was blowing kisses at him.  
  
Kagome came up behind Inuyasha and tugged his arm "So who are you going to sleep with." said Kagome *She makes it sound like were going to have sex* thought Inuyasha  
  
And for some reason he turned around and almost kissed her. He leaned down and was about to touch her lips when a familiar cry rang out  
  
"Hentai!" said Sango. When will you learn hitting him on his head repeatedly Gomen ne Sango, Gomen ne, Take mercy on me, I did not know what I was doing. Miroku said.  
  
"Sure you didn't Miroku.", said Sango "You never do."  
  
I'm going to apologize to Unmei." Said Inuyasha embarrassed about what almost happen.  
  
"Yea, you should go apologize." Said Kagome who face looked like an exact replica of a tomato.  
  
"Lets all dance to the music." Said Yume and out of nowhere a harp player starts playing  
  
"What the hell" Inuyasha screams in the background.  
  
"Yeah, this is going to be a long night." Said Kagome  
  
"HENTAI!" yelled Sango, "Your telling me."  
  
A/n- Really bored leaving Yall with a cliff hanger. That end part came out of nowhere huh! Should I put a lemon in the next chapter or not tell me okay. So keep Chillin on the east side ^_~ -FuzzylumpkinsNlove 


	2. love

Four letter words like love and lust  
  
a/n: Everyone else puts a authors note at the top of the page, so I decided to do it too. Yea for me and Sugar, And Caffeine, and apples. Ya know apples make you more hype than sugar does? I didn't either, but maybe Shippou eats a lot of apples that's why hes so hyper. Who knows???? I sure as don't so on with the fic! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, On the first star I see....Why am I wasting my time I'll never own him so to hell with it.  
  
Lust  
  
Everyone looked at Unmei.  
  
"What are you yelling about Unmei?" Said Yume looking rather peeved cause all the attention on her was gone.  
  
"Don't ya see him Yume, It's a Kitsune (Spell check please 0_0) he's soooo cute!!" Unmei squeal. Yume turned around and sure enough there sat a Kitsune on the ground looking at them in awe.  
  
"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" said Yume who in turn picked him up and twirled him in her arms around and around tell he yelled stop and she sat them down. "Shippo are you okay?" said Kagome.  
  
Shippou: @_@  
  
"Just making sure your okay Shippou." Kagome said, before Yume literally dragged Shippou over to Unmei who couldn't get out the water, because of her tail.  
  
Inuyasha huffed, "Feh! You people really think that piece of shit is cute."  
  
Yume turned around and said "He's so cute Inuyasha, but your fine." She was by Inuyasha's side in seconds, circling him. "Yea cute ass, Sexy eyes too." She said huskily. She walked behind him again and squeezed his butt.  
  
Inuyasha spun around, "What the fuck, Wench! Your so...." before Inuyasha could finish Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs "Sit Boy!! You never talk to a girl that way"  
  
I'll talk any fucking way I please" huffed Inuyasha through the dirt.  
  
"Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit boy." Said Kagome "Will he ever learn."  
  
Inuyasha:@_@  
  
"I think I'm in love" said Yume  
  
"Nay, You just died for attention." Said Taikou laughing  
  
"Hey, What is that suppose to mean?" said Yume  
  
"That you.."  
  
Taikou was interrupted by our favorite monk  
  
"Can't you keep your hands away from people just for a couple of seconds" said Sango  
  
"Nope afraid not." Said Miroku  
  
"HENTAI!" yelled Sango. She beat the top of his head before turning around. "I'm afraid you will learn."  
  
Miroku: @_@  
  
"Guess what? We have decided your sleeping arrangements." Said Taikou after coming out of a semi-circle that Yume, the strangle Shippo, and Unmei were in.  
  
"What can't we pick where we sleep?" said Kagome  
  
"As long as I don't sleep with the lecher." Said Sango  
  
"As long as I am sleeping with my beloved Sango" said Miroku  
  
"Who give a shit" said Inuyasha dusting himself off.  
  
"When will you learn?", Said Kagome rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well, it's a surprise", Said Unmei. "We'll tell you after dinner." said Yume. "You'll love them said Taikou. While the whole time Shippo's prancing around saying "I know where your sleeping, I know where your sleeping"  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Shippo who quickly cried out and was grabbed by Yume. "Hahahaha!!" said Shippo sticking his tongue out.  
  
"Brat" said Inuyasha.  
  
They started the long walk to the castle until they realized that Unmei wasn't with them.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Yume. "There's no way I'm carrying Unmei again, it's so your turn Taikou." Taikou flicked her ear and snap her finger and said "I got it!", "I'll give her legs!" Yume clapped and said "What a great Idea."  
  
Inuyasha groaned " Crazy Bitches"  
  
"Sit Boy" said Kagome  
  
"HENTAI" said Sango, not even bothering to turn around to look where he is just swung her arm and hit him.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes after he got up and said "I'll carry Unmei okay, now just shut up with the mindless bickering." He stomped back and a few seconds later was carrying a very angry mermaid on his back.  
  
"You bitches, I can't believe you left me again, Gods I want to just Argh." Said Unmei  
  
"Argh yourself bitch." Said Taikou  
  
"I'm not a female youkai assholes. So let's go already before my tail dries out." She said  
  
"Yea, lets last time she was bitching the whole month." And with that Yume snapped her fingers.  
  
They appeared at the front gate of a GIGANTIC hut. The inside was full of fountains, which Unmei was set in the first one immediately. All the fountains were connected by tunnels which Unmei swam through "Good night you guys, I'm not hungry." She said and swam away.  
  
On their right was a very, very, large dining hall and through a door on the left was the kitchen. On their left were 7 doors. The first two doors were Taikou and Yume's rooms. Taikou's room was pretty plain, It was a full length mirror with a vanity desk, walk-in-bath/closet, and a HUGE canopy bed that took up like half the room.  
  
Miroku leaned over "Wonder what she does in there?" he whisper to Sango  
  
Sango blushed and yelled "HENTAI" for the fourth time that day and hit Miroku over the head.  
  
Yume's room was full of mirrors and had two Vanity desk, one full of hair supplies and the other was empty. She had three dressers instead of a closet.  
  
"I'm really scared of closed spaces!" she said (Claustrophobia, I kind of got it)  
  
Her bed was huge it had a shear cloth hanging around it so you couldn't see inside.  
  
Miroku leaned over again, "Don't even say it!" said Sango holding up her hand.  
  
Miroku straighten back up and said "So where are we sleeping?" Yume was prancing and flipping and around, and since she didn't look like she was answering Taikou did.  
  
"Well I was thinking that Kagome-Sama could sleep with Inuyasha."  
  
"Or he could sleep with meee!!!" said Yume  
  
Taikou raised an eyebrow "Or you could sleep with Sango-Sama."  
  
"Or you could sleep with me!!!" said Yume and jumped on his back  
  
"What the hell is up with you bitch." Said Inuyasha he rarely got took by surprise and was furious some hyper-active fairy could do it.  
  
"Or you could sleep with Yume.", Said Taikou after taking a long sigh.  
  
"Or you could sleep with Me.", Said Unmei from the fountain in Yume's room.  
  
"Yea that's the bad thing about the fountains Unmei can bop up anytime she wants to." said Yume giggling.  
  
"I don't think that's bad at all." Said Unmei glaring daggers at Yume.  
  
"Yea, usually it isn't unless your bitching about something that happen or your just hyper." Said Taikou ignoring the fight that Yume had gotten herself into with Inuyasha.  
  
How the hell I'm supposed to sleep with you, I can't breathe under water." Said Inuyasha still pissed that Yume had jumped on his back.  
  
"Just saying something, I don't sleep either,I don't know!" she said and dunk into the water.  
  
"Harsh Inuyasha" said Kagome  
  
"You could have let her down easier Inuyasha." Said Miroku  
  
Inuyasha wasn't listening because he was glaring daggers at Yume who in turn was blowing kisses at him.  
  
Kagome came up behind Inuyasha and tugged his arm "So who are you going to sleep with." said Kagome *She makes it sound like were going to have sex* thought Inuyasha  
  
And for some reason he turned around and almost kissed her. He leaned down and was about to touch her lips when a familiar cry rang out  
  
"Hentai!" said Sango. When will you learn hitting him on his head repeatedly Gomen ne Sango, Gomen ne, Take mercy on me, I did not know what I was doing. Miroku said.  
  
"Sure you didn't Miroku.", said Sango "You never do."  
  
I'm going to apologize to Unmei." Said Inuyasha embarrassed about what almost happen.  
  
"Yea, you should go apologize." Said Kagome who face looked like an exact replica of a tomato.  
  
"Lets all dance to the music." Said Yume and out of nowhere a harp player starts playing  
  
"What the hell" Inuyasha screams in the background.  
  
"Yeah, this is going to be a long night." Said Kagome  
  
"HENTAI!" yelled Sango, "Your telling me."  
  
A/n- Really bored leaving Yall with a cliff hanger. That end part came out of nowhere huh! Should I put a lemon in the next chapter or not tell me okay. So keep Chillin on the east side ^_~ -FuzzylumpkinsNlove 


End file.
